


Pet Play

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Smut, F/F, Lesbian Character, Sexual Content, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A bit more BDSM-y MaeBea content (because I'm trash)





	

Mae is the definition of hormones, both repressed and...not so much, which is why Mae is happy she met Bea when she did (She can't have Angus "fix" her computer again...too awkward). Bea of course has her own problems, but neither of them care about "problems", not when one...or both just want some good old fashioned sexy times. Bea can be a bit...controlling sometimes

"You want me..to wear a collar?" Mae sardonically quipped, staring Bea dead in the face, as Bea held a long leash around her fist.

"Yes...I do"

"Fine..." Mae shrugged, as Mae clacked the collar onto her small, thin neck, giving Bea puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! You're gonna enjoy this...or else..."

Mae wasn't sure how or why, but she felt butterflies in her stomach when Bea said "or else", it must be some odd kink she has hidden deep down...past all her fur and tacos. While Mae was pondering, Bea attached the leash with only a slight rattle from the leash connecting. Mae snapped out of her mind and read the tag on the collar

"Mae Borowski...Property of Beatrice Santello...if found...go fuck...yourself?"

"The lady at the store asked too many questions, besides...you're mine...bitch...that's all that matters...right?"

Mae could feel herself moistening up rather fast, so she tried to hide her shame by sitting down on Beas bed...didn't help much, leaving a stain large enough for Bea to scowl and pull on the leash, causing Mae to gag a bit, and stand up. 

"Wow...I'm enjoying this?"

"I'd say so...you messy BEAST!"

Bea then threw Mae onto the bed with aplomb, and walked to the closet, and pulled out her old favorite, that long fake dick....Mae couldn't help but gulp in both fear and anticipation of the inevitable pain she's soon to experience. 

"So...are you gonna be a good girl?"

"Yeah...yeah I will"

"Too....LATE! You already messed up my bed...my dad's gonna be pissed!"

Without any warning, Bea leapt onto the bed, kneeling over Mae, who was, again, terrified and excited at all the possibilities. Bea...wasn't as enthralled, and just wanted Mae pleased...which Mae knew (But role play is a bitch)

"Let's do this slowly...got it?"

All Mae could do is nod. Instantly, Bea shoved the phallic object as deep into Mae as physically possible, which gave way to a long moan/whine combo. With that settled, Bea reached behind her bed, and pulled a vibrating stick out of her perverted toy stash

"See this?....this is..."

"I know what that is..I'm not dumb...it's a..." before she could finish, the wand found its way to Mae's vagina, where Bea held it for an extended length of time. While Mae's nerves were...preoccupied, Bea started licking the length of her feline lovers round, stout torso. Mae could only cry out in either pain or pleasure (either works for Bea), her eyes swapping from the objects below her loins, and the very dominant Bea toying with what body she had left open.

"Mae..."

Mae's only response was a coughing fit, which earned her a quick tug on the leash

"Listen..." 

Mae finally looked into Beas eyes, who was glaring her dead in the face, with a wide toothy grin. Mae couldn't form words at this point, either crying out in pleasure, or shaking in both pleasure, and joke fear. 

"Come...now!"

With the order given, Mae listened and with a loud moan, she came undone. Bea immediately removed the paraphernalia from Mae and began feasting on the viscous fluids coming from her lovers folds, using her long snake-like tongue to clean Mae dry...or mostly dry. After 10 minutes of slow tongue-baths and swallowing, Bea was finally sated. Letting Mae rest, Bea checked her teeth, they were a disaster. Her dad came home just long enough ago to hear Mae's squeals.

"Hon, who issat?"

"It's Mae...Dad...she just..."

"Say no more, puddin', I know what that means...hehe" 

Bea's dad was a bit of a creep, but he also doesn't care about a lot either so it balances out. Within the hour, Mae was able to speak again

"Can I keep the collar? Just in case I need to...relieve any other urges."

"It has your name on it...sure..."

Mae was happy to be heard by someone like Bea, who can kind of...get into character.

"So...Did I do good...master?"

"Don't call me that...but yeah, your good as a subordinate..." Bea instantly lights a cigarette, almost out of pure muscle memory.

"Same time next week?"

"...Maybe...I'll check my libido" Bea joked, which lightly infuriated Mae as she's the one with the humor, Bea is the looks, it ruins the chemistry people see in them (not really, but Mae is a bit dazed still)

Bea gave Mae a quick kiss on the lip, then put the cigarette in her mouth in one deft move

"I can see this being a regular thing...right?" 

"Absolutely not...we need to balance out.." was Bea's immediate response

"Oh...ok..I'll tell everyone you said yes..."

"Whatever"


End file.
